


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Adam Ruzek

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [13]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: WARNINGS: SMUT, NSFW, 18+, SEXUAL CONTENT.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek & Reader, Adam Ruzek/Original Female Character(s), Adam Ruzek/Reader
Series: One Chicago [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 10





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Adam Ruzek

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Adam will fuss over you after sex. Making sure you are okay. Asking if you are hurt. Cleaning you up. As well, as getting you a snack and a glass of water._

_After he fusses over you, he will cuddle with you. wrapping his arm around you. pulling you closer to his body. Your head resting on his chest. While he strokes his hand up and down your arm. Telling you how much he loves you._

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_He doesn’t have an exact favourite body part. All of his body parts are his favourite. Maybe his face out of all of them._

_His favourite body part of yours is your ass and lips._

_He loves the way your lips feel against his. He often finds himself staring at them in awe. He loves how they feel when they are wrapped around his cock._

_He loves slapping your ass. Also, grabbing it._

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Adam cums inside of you, in your mouth, on your stomach, boobs and ass._

_He loves watching you swallow his cum when you give him a blowjob._

_Especially when you lick it off your boobs and stomach._

_Adam likes to swallow your cum. As well, as lick it and suck it off his fingers when you cum on his fingers._

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_He loves to have sex in the locker room with you. he doesn’t care if the both of you get caught._

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Adam is experienced. He knows that you aren’t like other women he has been with, and just because he pleasured them one way, you won't like it, so he learns what makes you tremble and what makes you cum. It takes him a few times to know what makes you orgasm._

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Doggy style. All various versions of it. He loves this position because he gets a great view of your ass. Smacking it, grabbing it. Grabbing your hair. Kissing your back._

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Adam is goofy during sex. He likes to laugh and make you laugh during sex._

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_It is neatly groomed down there._

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_He will hold your hand. Kiss you on the lips, stomach, back, ass, thighs, arms, shoulders, collarbones, neck, cheeks, jawline, the valley in between your breast and legs._

_Praising you. Sweet talk._

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_He masturbates in the shower. One hand wrapped around his shaft, jerking up and down. The other one on the shower wall. Picturing his last sexual encounter, he had with you. or your mouth wrapped around his cock._

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Spanking, Dom, Daddy kink, Role-Playing, public sex, orgasm control._

**L = Location (Favourite places to do they do)**

_The locker room in the district, the shower, bedroom, kitchen, couch, against the wall._

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_When you wear revealing clothes._

_Wearing lingerie._

_When you give him a blowjob._

_Giving him a seductive look._

_When you grind your ass against his crotch._

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

_Threesomes._

_Anything that hurts you or makes you uncomfortable._

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Like any guy, Adam loves receiving oral. He loves it when you swirl your tongue around his tip. He loves how your mouth feels around his cock as you bob your head up and down._

_He loves giving you oral. He loves watching you convulse at his touch. He mostly weaves his tongue between your folds. Circling your clit with the pad of his thumb. Sucking and gliding up all the while sucking._

**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_He is tough. No matter how hard, soft, or slow he goes he is rough._

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Adam loves them. If either Adam or you needs a quick fuck then a quickie it is. Adam and you have a lot more quickies then proper sex_

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Adam is a risk-taker. He likes taking risks and experiments. The challenge is getting you to agree with the risks and experiments he wants to take._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_His stamina is great. He can last for five rounds. He can last for a while._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_Mostly vibrators, handcuffs and blindfolds._

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_He loves to tease you by grabbing your ass and smacking it._

_Dry humping you while making out._

_Teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_He is loud and vocal. His moans, grunts, pants and sighs are all loud._

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Adam cupped his hand over your mouth. Muffling your loud moans. As he pounded into you. Your nails digging into his shoulder blades. Back pressed against the locker room. Adam pressed kisses against your neck, as he continued to thrust into you._

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_The perfect size. Also, thick as well._

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_It is high. Just after the both of you have sex, he wants to have sex again._

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Adam falls asleep a bit before you do. He will kiss your forehead or lips. Say I love you, then nod off. hugging you closer to him…_


End file.
